


Tickles, Kisses, and Oblivious Stiles

by blushingsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale doesn't understand human emotions, Derek is a Failwolf, Drabble, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Grumpy Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Tickling, Tooth Rotting Fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsterek/pseuds/blushingsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to grab Derek's side to pull him closer when he giggles. Derek Hale giggles. Stiles smirks and lightly laughs before tickling him in the side in the same place and Derek laughs, throwing his head back and scrunching his eyes together and Stiles has to stop himself from staring, because Derek Hale laughing might be the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. So he steps closer and goes for another stomach jab but Derek's too quick again and pulls Stiles down with him when he collapses on the floor, a giggling mess. </p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles is an oblivious asshole who leaves Derek pining after the one person who means everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles, Kisses, and Oblivious Stiles

     I suck in a breath and near squeal as my tall, dark, and handsome roommate pushes me up against the door I had just walked into. I deflate and bit and laugh

     “Someone’s happy to see me,” Derek scowls and nods his head at the kitchen. 

     “Stiles how many times do I have to tell you not to leave the cupboard doors open?” I stumble a bit on my words for a minute, seriously if Mr. Scowly really thought that this was intimidating he had another thing coming. 

     “Oh! Sorry big guy I forgot this morning. Must’ve spent too much time perfecting the art of my peanut butter and jelly waffle. I’m getting there, no one can beat Scott’s though.” Derek’s brows shot sky high as he gives me an unamused look. My arms flail and I quickly say 

     “Alright I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Jeez dude. Wanna let me by, you’re acting like I murdered someone?” I try to keep my mouth in a frown but the effort is fruitless as soon a smile creeps on my lips. I started to duck under his arm where it is boxing me in but I freeze as he moves it to keep me there. I turn to the other side to walk that way and his hand moves again,

     “Alright macho man you’re gonna have to let me out at some point,” I say as I try to duck under him again, laughing all the while.

     That all stops when I feel his hands grab my biceps and push me back against the door, our chests barely touching and his nose a centimeter from mine. He lowers his head into my neck, but not quick enough that I miss the blush creeping up to his ears. 

     My eyes widen and I hesitate before wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He barely flinches and backs up, staring at his feet. 

     I go to grab his side to pull him closer when he giggles. Derek Hale giggles. I smirk and lightly laugh before tickling him in the side in the same place and he laughs, throwing his head back and scrunching his eyes together and I have to stop myself from staring, because Derek Hale laughing might be the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen. So I step closer and go for another stomach jab but he’s too quick again and pulls me down with him when he collapses on the floor, a giggling mess. 

     His stomach is curled in on itself and his hands are loosely in front of him, a useless defense. Derek doesn’t like to be vulnerable, neither of us do, so it’s not like Derek and Stiles tickle wars are anything that happens a lot so I can’t really decide if I want to keep tickling him and making him laugh until he cries or just take it all in while he allows me to. 

     I settle for crawling on top of him, my knees on either side of his hips and attacking his armpits which works well enough before he struggles to sit up and suddenly I’m in his lap and he taps my nose with his nose. I hide my face in his neck because ‘No Stiles he’s just playing he doesn’t like you stop blushing.’ But then his finger stops my chin and pulls it back up so I’m looking him in the eyes, which is way more unsettling than ever because have you ever been this close to Derek Hale’s eyes? They’re fucking gorgeous. And suddenly I’m fidgeting like crazy and looking down and Derek’s breathing

     “Stiles, relax,” as he tilts his head and brushes his lips against mine. I freeze as my lips part and Derek deepens the kiss moving his hand behind my neck to pull me closer to him, gripping my hair. He slowly pulls away, ducking his head as I say

     “Well you sure as hell got some explaining to do.”


End file.
